User talk:Miyanlove
Welcome to my usertalk. Please sign your message with ~~~~ Thanks. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Eyeshield-logo 400x200.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 04:03, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi, I saw your message. But, can you explain to me what you mean? I can't get it. Sorry for seeing it late. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 14:13, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I think the template could be like Fairy Tail's (It's Gray's anime gallery the link is directing). A template based of that. I know that in the other wikis, they just type out the code to make that heading but I wish that it will be a template here so that the users won't have to bother copy pasting the code. And, can you check out what's wrong with this template? Seems like I messed up. Anyway, thanks for offering to create the template! :) 2SilverClaimers (talk) 18:01, June 6, 2014 (UTC) RE:Templates and some other things RE:Image Gallery I saw it and it's perfect! And about the different colors for the heading, I guess we should include Rairei in discussing it. Though I think that the colors of the team's uniforms can be the colors.... RE:Switch and Toggle Thanks for checking. The reason I asked you to check it was in my laptop, it doesn't work at all. I tested the other wiki's versions and they all work fine, so I wondered if I messed up with it. About the duplicate, it's okay. We are humans, we all make mistakes. RE:Adoption For that, I'm actually thinking about it too. When I first came here, the sole admin is inactive. I contributed for a while, then went on hiatus. When I came back, I saw that admin hadn't even returned. For the user who will adopt this wiki, I think we should also discuss this with Rairei. That way, we will see who is the one worthy to adopt this wiki. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 14:13, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Miyan! Rairei replied to me about adopting the wikia and said that if it is possible, the two of us will be the admins. Should I just adopt it and appoint Rai as admin after I became one? Looks like she's preparing for her graduation ceremony that's why she can't be on the wiki for a lot of time now. But I'm sure that once it's finished, she will be on the wiki for longer periods of time. So, should I do it? 2SilverClaimers 18:26, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Volume Box Template Hi, can I ask your opinion on what color should the volume box template be? I'm thinking about making one to change the List of Eyeshield 21 chapters with the chapters being grouped into their respective volumes. The one I'm doing is like the Rave Master Wiki's one but I'm trying to change the color to make it something like the colors of Eyeshield 21. It's located at the second part of my sandbox (I don't like creating multiple sandboxes as I normally forget about the other sandbox). Hope it doesn't bother you! 15:37, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Then it should be something like this. Sorry for the late reply (it was 2 in the morning here when you replied. Time zones suck) 18:06, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Slider Hello, seeing as you seem to be more familiar with HTML codes and such I was wondering if you'd be able to make one of those sliders for the home page? I don't really know how to make one?? Rairei (talk) 11:19, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes, sorry I looked it up and it looks easy so I think I can do it myself haha. I can't find something for music though, I think something like the Kuroko no Basuke music page would look good, maybe you could help me with that if you have the time? Also the logo you made looks perfect, better than the original. I think we also need to change the background. Aah thank you! Rairei (talk) 14:17, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for that and about the rules, I don't know much about them but all I know is I want the templates rounded. Sorry 'bout that. I'm Asian as well you know, just in Europe. 18:53, June 21, 2014 (UTC) re: music discography I'm not sure what you mean by "Back-on's discography" Rairei (talk) 11:22, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see. I think I've got the ones for the character songs. I've found a few pictures but I'm not sure if they're the correct ones, and I don't think some of the singles even have a cover for them. Rairei (talk) 14:37, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, with the pictures and all but.. I'm pretty sure this is the one for Breakthrough with V6/Comic Century, this single contains the songs UTAO-UTAO, Breakthrough and Haresugita Sora. I found this one for Innocence with V6 I found this on a Japanese blog, she had added this picture and mentioned "complete BEST ALBUM" which it says on the image too. Rairei (talk) 14:45, June 22, 2014 (UTC) How Hi Miyan. I'm thinking about affiliating with other wikias but I don't know how to. Can you please teach me? 21:41, June 25, 2014 (UTC) 'Kay, thanks. And your wordmark suggestion is much better than the current one. I love it! 09:14, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu! Should we apply the rule that when an admin goes 60 days inactive without an excuse be stripped of his/her admin rights? The other wikis do it. Plus, do you think this wiki should have a chat? 20:48, June 26, 2014 (UTC) re:Chat and stuff Ciaossu! I'll activate the chat then. About Fallen Wings, I know that it's okay to let him/her keep the rights. But, what good will it do if (s)he is no longer logging in? 'Bout le discussion, I'm thinking to use it to both discuss 'bout Fallen Wings and which manga cover should people use, scanlation covers or raw (since I don't have Viz Media's nor it's on the net. But I can search for the raw). 'Bout le wordmark, sorry 'bout that. I'll change it. Was on various trips. Is it okay if I download it and then upload it? There is nothing there that says I can chose a file... Plus, (about a slider in the main page) should it be: 1st photo: Manga 2nd: Anime 3rd:Characters 4th: Matches or Music? Another one, should we add rules? 07:39, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu! I forgot, what I mean about the manga cover is the chapter covers... The rules, I'm on it. And, I got the chat activated plus the wordmark's changed. 08:28, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Can you go back on the chat? I got some questions for you... 08:46, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu! You think if we can apply the fair use rationale? Sorry 'bout posting messages one after another... 09:31, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu! What I'm going to ask are: 1.) Look at the message above. The question is there. 2.) How do you change the tags/badge beside the usernames on their user page like Admin, Chat mod? I'm planning to change it like the KnB and Kuroshitsuji. Admin=Captain, Chat Mod=Ace. 3.) Can you change the volume box template into having rounded borders? 'Cuz I'm not used to HTML codes and when I tried to change it into having rounded borders, I messed up. Those are my questions. Thanks a lot for your help. And when you got in the chat I'm not on the wiki anymore, at least check the timestamp of the message.... 14:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu! Thanks a ton for the template and codes! Honestly, I still haven't put them since I'm busy with completing my jobs for the MSP in Rave Master Wiki (I've been inactive for nearly two months). Plus, I due to being busy with the jobs, I can't clear my head and understand those, and I forget to read messages so pardon me. 'Bout the images, I'll make the policy page once I'm done with the jobs, as well as the fairuse. Thanks a ton for your help! 20:02, June 30, 2014 (UTC) RE:Some stuff Ciaossu! The slider, I may not see it as a slider right now for I'm using mi mobile, I think it's great! I like the poll as well. I'm planning to vote for Hiruma on both, hahaha. 'Bout le bot, I'm okay with that, it could save us a lot of trouble. And for le categories and navigation menu, I'm sorry but I can't do them 'cuz I'm going on a trip and I won't be able to log in tomorrow (since you're in Asia, I think I will be able to log in and do them tomorrow in your time. I guess you're +7 or +8 in the timezone.) . That's all for now. I'll tell you if I already dealed with the categories and the nav menu. Ciao! 19:32, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello Miyanlove, I was wondering if you'd be able to make a switch template? Like for images on team and character profiles, between anime and manga? I don't know how to create one. :/ Rairei (talk) 22:00, July 6, 2014 (UTC) I adjusted the image size and I fixed the thing you asked me to do but I'm still not sure if it's working or not. Rairei (talk) 11:31, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Also I saw that you added a slider and a poll, or well generally fixed the main page, that's awesome. I hope you don't mind but I'm editing a few things, and I wanted to ask about the slider images and how to make them bigger, I can't figure it out. Rairei (talk) 11:46, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm really sorry if I'm asking for a lot of things but since you definitely know more than me, I was wondering if you could check out the Character tab template? I don't really know how to fix it so it resembles the one on the K Project wikia. As for the colors, I was thinking about your teams' color pallette? What do you think? Rairei (talk) 21:55, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, I'm back. I edited the navmenu and turned on the Category Exhibition. And...I'm wondering why the switch template isn't working for me when for you guys, it's working fine. Maybe something's wrong with my browser or something. And, since the main page's looking pretty good, only things I'm thinking about are the chapter portion there as well as the episode portion and affiliated sites. Should we start affiliating this wiki with the other wikis (for example: your other wikis) and, the main contact when people are affiliating. I guess that's everything for now. 16:17, July 9, 2014 (UTC) YOU'RE BACK!!! YAY! YOU'RE BACK! What happened to you? I was wondering what happened to you since you didn't reply for a long time. So, what happened to you??? Well, this part should be back to the subject. Please excuse my behavior. Sure, the switch and toggle can be renamed. It doesn't for me and Aci (Rairei told I can call her that) either. Next, affiliating with your non sport mangas are alright. Rave Master isn't one either and it's the very first wiki that affiliated with us. Mainpage stuff, adding character portals is a great idea! Honestly, I'm planning to change the chapter summary into the final chapter since it will take 333 months to reach the final if we do it on a monthly basis, 333 weeks on a weekly basis and we cannot do it on a daily basis. And, I already finished the other policy pages. Here they are: So, what do ya think of 'em? I also did this Template:Quote and Template:Quotes for the quotes on the character pages. Are they alright?? One example is also on the Takeru Yamato page. And finally, your rollback and chat mod rights are a token of appreciation from us. I know you have only been on the chat for probably .... once? But, you've done a lot for the wiki and for us, so you deserve it. :D Now, my talking's done. Sorry if looks so long. :D 15:36, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey welcome back! Ah, the template I wanted help with was this one , I wanna make the character page look like it does on the K Project wikia, like this one , but I don't really know how to turn it into that. I figure the background color could be the color #891100 and the text can be white. I know how to add the images, names and colors for the characters so I can do that. I'm sorry for bothering you when you've just come back but I'm kinda stuck so there's not much I can do at the moment. Rairei (talk) 18:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu Miyan! I just saw your message and I also saw that the switch template still doesn't work. What possibly might it be?? And, I'm glad to hear that the one on Sena's page is okay and the second, the one on Yamato's page, it's okay if you fix it. I just took the gold color from your ummm... color blog. And the wordmarks, I'll upload 'em once I get my hands on my laptop (my schedule is packed today). Thanks a ton! 22:06, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello, thank you for checking out the template but I'm at loss now. I have all 3 templates that are needed to make the page work, the character tab , the header tab and the character box template but when I try adding them onto the actual character page it doesn't work, the site doesn't even recognize the character tab as a template. I'd be grateful if you could take a look at it if you have the time. If you need access to something I can try and figure out how to give it to you. Rairei (talk) 21:51, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu Miyan! I finally uploaded the wordmarks. Thanks again for them. And, hope it doesn't bother you but, I'm thinking about having a stats template like the KNB wiki, but so far, seems like only the devil bats team members have the data. Only if the official databook is uhh... translated? Published online? Maybe it can be made but, is ok to have the stats template even if other characters don't have the data? And, here's one more thing: }} | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" } | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" }} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" | } |''Chapter }, }'' | Chapter } }} |- |'Title' | }}} } | } }} } | } }} |- } | Release date } }} |- } | Anime episode } }} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#FF6600; color:#ffffff; font-size:120%; padding:0.25em; text-align:center; -moz-border-radius:0.5em;-webkit-border-radius:1em;" | Chapter guide |- style="text-align:center; font-size:95%;" valign="top" |width="50%"|'Previous' } |width="50%"|'Next' } |} Category:Chapters What do you think about this instead of the old chapter box template? It's rounded, similar to the volume box template (for some reason I like the KNB templates). So, what about those things? 12:11, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ciaossu Miyan! Yeah, I saw it, but I really didn't mind about the flood on the recent changes. The wikia disclaimer page that you saw, I'm going to delete that 'cuz it doesn't even have that much in it and not a part of the ES21. The Hashiratani Deers page, I just noticed it that the language used there is French (I know a little French). Probably Google translate it first until anyone renovate it? (The older edits seems too focused on Onihei rather than the team itself) The bot account.... I'm fine with it so you have my permission to flag it as one. :D That's very useful considering it corrected spelling errors quickly! I was amazed by that! (I originally thought it was human but I looked it up in the net and found out it's just a machine) Stats template, yay! The chapter guide, hahahaha, you got my reason perfectly XD. I made it orange 'cuz I think about different colors for the volume box, chapter guide and team templates. But, if it's for consistency then, no prob with that. The Common.js for the switch template, I'm on it. Though I just can't help but wonder how come the switch template issue lasted for more than a month, considering I once messaged you about it last June. Now that's all. 14:25, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu Miyan! Can I ask you to edit the Featured Character on the Main page? Please change it to just Sena and please add a link to a poll for voting for the new featured character (but don't put Hiruma and Shin in the part of the past ft. characters). I can't do it. Sorry for the bother. 19:34, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I put the stuff into the css though I'm not sure if I did it right. And to be honest, I don't know how to flag your bot... If you tell me how I'll gladly do it, I appreciate all your help. Rairei (talk) 12:43, September 11, 2014 (UTC) re: Ciaossu Miyan! Thanks a lot for the editing of the template! I couldn't do it myself that's why I asked you. And the background you made is so coooooooolllllll!!! (don't mistake me for FT's Jason though) I'm going to set it up now (Though I'll end up uploading its new version). Thanks again! 15:28, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Like that? And I have to say, I really like background on your wiki. Rairei (talk) 13:17, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I'M SORRY!! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen x100! I'm sorry about that! I'll repeat it again. Sumimasen! 13:52, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ciaossu Miyan! What I meant about the "I'll do it again" is reuploading the background (I was reading Pandora Hearts when I replied and I can't just move on from the fact that Break died, thus I ended up with that reply) And the cooooooooollllll!!!!! part, I really took that from Jason since I know you like Fairy Tail (yay! Another Fairy Tail fan in ES21 wiki!). But, how I knew it is a secret *evil laugh* 18:09, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Woah! Woah seriously!? A whole list of the Eyeshield 21 chapters!! I never knew about that... If I'm in a normal mode I might've found it but no... KNB'S FREAKING FINISHED. I won't get to see more of Izuki.... uwaaaaahhhh. *Stops crying* I'm sorry about my behavior. But honestly this is the first time I saw it. 13:15, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Ah... geez. Thanks a ton for the chapter list! It's gonna be useful! And, I didn't forget to sign my mes, I just forgot to put the other nowiki after the first asterisk since it won't stop being a bullet mark. And I'm still in shock since school's getting to me, pressure of the team tournament and KNB's end. So, I can't concentrate whenever I remember Izuki. And thanks a ton again! (The message above will have the same timestamp as now cuz I added the other nowiki to make this sig appear) 13:15, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu! Asterisk issue, glad you understand ^_^. And the team tournament, it's the basketball tournament here in my school. The pressure about is greater than anyone else since I'm captain of the team. And KNB, it's ending's quite different from ES21, so I don't know if you can relate to that. And One Piece chat, I'll give it a shot. I like fun and lively chats, y'know. And sorry for the late reply. 23:55, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Heya! Haha, I know about the spanish ES21 wiki since I sometimes check there for more info, but the french and polish? I knew nothing about that... It's interesting on how many languages a wiki can be in. And do you actually understand them? I understand the spanish one and a little of the french but polish? I can't understand it a bit. Hahahaha. 16:20, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Ciaossu! Ummm... I'm actually embarrassed to say this but, what is interwiki language? I don't know about that. Sorry.... And sorry for the really late reply since I'm going crazy over school. Homework here, homework there. And the days where the tournament starts are coming up so I need to start thinking up strategies and practice regimens. But once I get free time, I'm going to come here. So again, sorry for the late reply. 13:26, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello Miyan, I realize we haven't spoken a lot these last few weeks but I haven't really gotten the time to be on here but I do now. So I've been working hard on the character page that you helped me with, and I'm afraid I'm stuck again. As you might remember, I wanted it to look similar to the one on the K Project wikia, but this is as far as I've gotten, and as you can see, there are a few errors here and there that I don't know how to fix. I think there might be a few more things we need to add to the css but I'm no expert so I don't have a clue. If you could help me (again) that'd be awesome! Rairei (talk) 12:06, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hahaha, I noticed that. Though it doesn't matter since I also randomly go into hiatus then pop up again. Anyways, thanks for that and I'll surely go to the Spanish admin to ask it. I'll think about the other languages as well. 14:41, November 20, 2014 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hey there, I'm sorry if I didn't get to give you something as beautiful as what you did to me. Sumimasen! I'm still inexperienced with digital things, such as editing/creating images (please don't laugh) and HTML And, I'm really sorry if I didn't reply right away in around 24 hours, since I took a flight back to the Philippines and I didn't have WIFI for the duration of trip. Anyway, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Let's hope for more Christmases and New Years, shouldn't we? 15:55, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! And a happy New Year to you too! As for the character template, while I'm extremely grateful you're willing to help me out with it, it's not quite what I wanted. I realize that saying that makes me sound ungrateful but I'm not, I'm really not, it's just that it looks weird with the and being there. Although I don't even know if it's possible to make it look nice without having to use the . Thanks again! Rairei (talk) 18:30, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Say Miyan, what time is it in your country and you surprised me with your almost instant reply to the forum? 16:17, January 5, 2015 (UTC)